Une journée dans la peau de Lilly Kane
by pepete55
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, cet OS raconte une journée dans la peau de Lilly Kane, Os écrit dans le cadre d'un concours "Enfance et héros"


Une journée dans la peau de Lilly Kane.

Sept heures du matin, mon réveil sonne pour une journée de cours comme les autres. Je m'appelle Lilly Kane et j'ai douze ans. Oui, Kane comme Kane software, comme Jake Kane, mon père.

Un instant, je pense à me rendormir puis j'y renonce, j'ai hâte de rejoindre Veronica mais je veux avoir le temps de me préparer convenablement.

Je me lève et passe dans la salle de bain, mon physique est un de mes meilleurs atouts, je tiens à en profiter un maximum avant d'être couverte de rides. Je sais que j'ai encore le temps pour ça mais la vie passe si vite, j'ai décidé de vivre l'instant présent. Je me douche rapidement et me maquille. Ma mère déteste ça, elle trouve que je suis trop jeune pour me maquiller, mais j'adore tellement la faire enrager que je ne sais même plus si je maquille parce que j'en ai envie ou pour l'embêter.

Ensuite, je me place face à mon armoire, j'examine un instant mes vêtements puis je choisit un tee-shirt tout simple avec une mini-jupe tellement courte qu'elle en ferait rougir une mannequin. Vulgaire, c'est ce que ma mère dirait en me voyant. Mais je me contrefiche de son avis. Je me souris face au miroir tout en brossant mes cheveux. Je me sens belle tout simplement. Vous me direz peut être que je m'y crois un peu trop, que j'ai un ego surdimensionné, que je suis narcissique mais j'assume, c'est comme ça que je veux être. A quoi cela sert-il de jouer au faux modeste ? Je connais mes charmes et j'en profite.

Je rejoins la cuisine où Duncan est en train de manger des céréales tout en regardant des dessins animés, à son âge quand même, un vrai gamin !

- Hey, Donut !

Duncan sursaute et change précipitamment de chaîne, apparemment, il espère que je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est raté ! Qu'est-ce qui est le plus drôle, qu'il regarde des dessins animés ou qu'il se cache pour ça ? En tout cas, je compte bien le faire marcher un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Me dis pas que tu étais sur une chaîne interdite aux moins de seize ans ! Pervers !

Je vois Duncan rougir bien nettement. L'idée même de voir une femme nue le fait rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être coincé ! Il faut espérer que ça s'arrangera avec le temps !

- N'importe quoi ! se défend-t-il.

Je m'installe sur un tabouret et j'avale rapidement mon petit déjeuner. Une fois terminé, j'essaye de filer en vitesse en espérant ne pas être vue, raté ! Je tombe sur ma mère, vêtue d'un tailleur, qui me fixe comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

- Lilly ! Quel accoutrement ! C'est d'une vulgarité… !

Vulgaire, vous voyez, je l'avais dit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Je fais honte à la famille, c'est ça ? Demandé-je avec un sourire narquois.

Elle soupire pendant que mon sourire se transforme en moue moqueuse. Elle secoue la tête et s'en va. J'ai l'impression qu'elle abandonne de plus en plus vite maintenant avec moi. Peut être qu'elle s'est fait à l'évidence que je suis un cas désespéré. Je sors et regarde la voiture de sport garée devant chez moi avec avidité. J'ai hâte, hâte d'avoir seize ans, de passer mon permis pour pouvoir conduire ce petit bijou, les cheveux dans le vent, à une vitesse folle. Je m'imagine déjà au volant. J'aime les sensations fortes, j'aime jouer avec le feu, j'ai le goût du risque…

En attendant, je dois m'asseoir à l'arrière d'une voiture et c'est mon chauffeur qui me conduit au collège à une vitesse lente, beaucoup trop lente ! Duncan s'installe à côté de moi et la voiture démarre.

- T'as fini tes devoirs ? me demande-t-il.

Agaçant ce qu'il peut ressembler aux parents des fois…

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais que ça à faire hier soir ?

Duncan est le genre intello favori du prof. Moi je suis plutôt le contraire. Duncan est passionné par les cours, quand à moi, et bien, on va dire que ce n'est pas trop mon truc… On ne me verra jamais le nez plongé dans les bouquins.

La voiture s'arrête devant le collège. Je descends, suivie de Duncan. J'aperçois Veronica qui m'attend sur les marches du bâtiment. Je lui fais un signe et ne peux m'empêcher de l'interpeller.

- Veronica !

Elle me remarque. A vrai dire, tout le monde me remarque. Et alors ? Mieux vaut être remarquée qu'ignorée. Duncan passe devant nous en adressant un sourire timide à Veronica. Ah ! Celui là… Quand est ce qu'il lui avouera qu'il est fou d'elle ? Je l'ai surpris il y a quelques jours en train d'embrasser une photo de Veronica qu'il m'avait piquée. Moi par contre, quand un garçon me plait, je ne suis pas du genre à attendre désespérément qu'il vienne me parler. Je suis plutôt du genre à foncer. Soudain je regarde la tenue de Veronica. Elle est vêtue d'une longue jupe blanche, d'une chemise blanche, boutonnée jusqu'en haut et d'une veste noire. On dirait une nonne !

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es habillée Veronica ? De quoi est ce que tu essaye de te cacher ?

Veronica lève les yeux au ciel à ma remarque. Evidemment, elle ne se rend pas compte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

- Laisse tomber… Mais je serais toi, j'ouvrirais quelques boutons de ta chemise…

Veronica s'exécute et ouvre le premier bouton de sa chemise. Par quelques boutons, j'envisageais trois ou quatre, mais bon, je connais Veronica, ce n'est pas son genre. Nous avons beau être très différentes, c'est ma meilleure amie, j'aime lui donner des conseils et elle, elle essaye de me calmer un peu de temps en temps, sans succès mais ça ne me dérange pas. Bizarrement, ma mère la déteste, pourtant elle est exactement comme ma mère aimerait que je sois… Parfois il ne faut pas chercher d'explication.

La matinée de cours qui a suivit fut d'un ennui mortel. Je me suis endormie en mathématiques et me voilà, réveillée par la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du déjeuner.

Je sors de la salle de cours et me dirige avec Veronica droit vers une table, notre table. Celle des gens populaires. Madison Sinclair et Dick Casablancas y sont déjà installés. Elle m'a toujours énervé celle là à tourner autour de Dick. Ce n'est pas qu'il me plaise particulièrement mais c'est toujours énervant de voir une fille tourner autour d'un mec canon, non ?

On s'installe. Veronica prend une part de la pizza qu'ils partagent. La pauvre, pas sûr qu'elle en prendrait si elle savait le nombre de calories que ça contient. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne mange jamais de pizza, ça veut juste dire que j'évite d'en manger tout les jours pour ne pas avoir un gros cul comme celui de Madison…Ok, les mecs aiment les filles qui ont des grosses fesses mais faut pas exagérer, elle va finir par faire craquer la chaise sur laquelle elle est assise ! Ok, je suis méchante et j'exagère mais bon, cette garce me critique dans mon dos ! Je ne vais pas me gêner pour en faire de même !

Cet après midi, j'accompagne Veronica à son entraînement de foot, ça risque d'être ennuyeux mais je lui ai promis. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut faire du foot, c'est tellement…anti-glamour… Elle pourrait choisir quelque chose de plus féminin. Quelque chose qui fasse baver les mecs.

Le déjeuner engloutit, je file donc avec Veronica vers le gymnase. Entre temps, elle s'est changée et a enfilé sa tenue de foot. Comme d'habitude, on est en avance, Veronica a toujours tellement peur d'arriver en retard qu'on arrive bien souvent avec vingt minutes d'avance. On poireaute devant le gymnase tout en discutant. Au loin, j'aperçois Duncan qui discute avec un garçon. Je le fixe un peu plus. Il est canon ! Des cheveux bruns, un regard chocolat… Je ne l'avais jamais vu par ici. Il a un œil au beurre noir, tout à fait mon style, bad-boy bagarreur ! Finalement, c'est pas si mal qu'on soit en avance…  
Je donne un coup de coude enthousiaste à Veronica.

- Whaou ! T'as vu le beau gosse qui discute avec Duncan ? On va leur parler ?

Veronica coule un regard discret dans leur direction.

- T'es pas folle ! On le connaît même pas ce gars !

- Et alors ? En tout cas, c'est sûr il est pour moi !

Veronica lève les yeux au ciel. Même si elle est habituée avec moi, cela la fait toujours tiquer.

- C'est ça… Et comment tu vas faire ? Si il est autant mignon, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a déjà une tonne de filles qui lui sont tombées dessus ? Laisse tomber Lilly.

- Eh ! A quoi ça sert que j'ai été élue « plus belle fille du collège » à plusieurs reprises si je ne peux pas me servir de mon charme ?

Je fis gonfler mes cheveux.

- Comment je suis ?

Veronica pousse un soupir et me jette à peine un regard.

- Parfaite comme d'habitude… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner.

Trop tard, je fonce déjà vers les garçons, affichant mon plus beau sourire et tirant Veronica par le bras. Je me présente en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Lilly. Lilly Kane. Et elle, c'est Veronica.

Le garçon m'observe. Duncan lève les yeux au ciel, il a du remarqué que j'avais pris son nouvel ami pour cible.

- Moi c'est Logan.

- Logan Echolls. Et je sens que ma sœur va te mener la vie dure…, complète Duncan.

Logan Echolls ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Je réfléchis un instant puis me souviens.

- Echolls ? Comme Aaron Echolls ? m'enquis-je.

Il paraît ne pas aimer la comparaison.

- Oui, c'est mon père, marmonne-t-il.

Je n'insiste pas sur le sujet. Énormément de gens voudraient avoir un père acteur archiconnu, visiblement, pas lui.  
Pendant tout l'entraînement de Veronica, j'essaye de faire connaissance avec Logan, abusant certainement de mon charme mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Duncan, lui, tient la chandelle comme à chaque fois que j'essaye de draguer un de ses amis. Finalement, j'arrive à fixer un rendez vous pour ce soir, tous les quatre, mais c'est quand même un rendez-vous.

Ensuite, je rentre chez moi avec Veronica. Comme d'habitude, nous papotons sur le chemin.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Super bien, on dîne ensemble tous les quatre ce soir.

Veronica me fait les yeux ronds.

- Tous les quatre ? Tu m'as inclues dedans ? Mon père voudra jamais ! proteste-t-elle.

- C'est qu'à 20 heures et puis c'est rien, qu'est ce qu'il va te faire ? Te punir ? Pauvre, pauvre Veronica… Tu crois quoi ? Je dirai juste à mes parents qu'on va manger un truc avec Duncan, pas que Logan sera là aussi et qu'après on a prévu une ballade sur la plage.

- Une ballade sur la plage ? Lilly ! Tu compte finir cette soirée à quelle heure ?

- Je sais pas…23 heures peut être. Oh, aller Veronica, c'est pas souvent qu'on sort !

- Hum… fait-elle, visiblement peu convaincue.

Je lui fais un petit sourire malicieux, prête à sortir mon arme de choc.

- Et puis il y aura Duncan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Ça saute aux yeux que tu craques pour lui !

Je vis Veronica rougir bien nettement. Elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami pourtant, elle est très jolie, timide mais très jolie. Pas le même genre de beauté que moi mais elle est toute aussi belle.

La fin de l'après midi passa bien vite et je me prépare pour le rendez vous. Je change le tee-shirt de la journée pour un top légèrement décolleté, je me mets du gloss et j'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute. Ensuite, je toque à la porte de mon frère.

- Prêt ?

Duncan pousse un soupir sonore. Comme si je lui demandais le service du siècle ! Il ne faut pas exagérer, je l'invite gentiment à manger un morceau...

- Oui, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi pour aller dîner avec lui.

- Mais c'est parce que je t'adore frérot !

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais me suit quand même. Il rechigne toujours mais il finit à chaque fois par faire ce que je lui demande.  
On passe devant les parents, je leur dis qu'on va manger avec Veronica et qu'on en a pas pour longtemps. Si ils savaient…

On se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard devant le restaurant Veronica, Duncan, Logan et moi. Je me demande comment ils ont réussi à sortir, alors que le père de Veronica déteste qu'elle sorte, surtout quand on a cours le lendemain…

On se fait placer par un serveur. Quel serveur en plus ! Il est sexy ! Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce que je viens avec un garçon que j'ai pas le droit d'en mater un autre... Je lui adresse un clin d'œil discret. Je suis sûre que je lui ai tapé dans l'oeil. Je ne laisse personne indifférent.

On parle de tout et de rien avec Logan pendant que les deux autres se terrent dans un silence religieux. Il est très drôle, un bon point pour lui !

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu parles pendant que Duncan et Veronica écoutent.

- Non pas toujours, tu dois les troubler !

Logan sourit avant de consulter sa montre.

- Il est presque 22 heures. On paye et on se fait cette ballade sur la plage ?

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Les autres me regardent, attendant que je leur explique. J'attends un instant que le serveur s'éloigne et je tire Logan et Veronica par le bras. Duncan se lève à son tour, surpris, pour nous suivre.

- Go !

Je cours comme une folle, suivie des trois autres. Arrivée à la plage, je m'arrête, essoufflée et je m'allonge sur le sable en riant.  
Mais visiblement ça ne fait pas rire Veronica. Elle me regarde d'un air réprobateur, le souffle court.

- T'es complètement dingue ! Je te rappelle que mon père est shérif ! Si on se fait prendre…

Je préfère la couper avant qu'elle me fasse part de toutes les conséquences auxquelles on devrait faire face si "on se faisait prendre".

- On ne se fera pas prendre ! Et reconnais que c'était marrant.

Veronica n'a pas l'air convaincue, Duncan non plus, Logan quant à lui me regarde en souriant.  
Je crois que j'ai vraiment cassé l'ambiance avec les deux premiers.

- Je rentre. Il est tard et mon père doit s'inquiéter, intervient d'ailleurs Veronica.

- Déjà ?

- J'y vais aussi, je raccompagnerai Veronica. Logan, tu voudras bien raccompagner Lilly ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle rentre seule.

- Pas de problème.

Veronica et Duncan partent pendant que Logan s'assied à côté de moi. Finalement je me dis que c'est mieux que Duncan et Veronica soient partis. Cela nous permet de nous retrouver tous les deux. Le courant passe super bien entre nous. On se promène main dans la main sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. On discute de tout et de rien et Logan m'embrasse sous les étoiles, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous dise que j'ai l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice éclate sous mes paupières, ce serait tellement naïf. Je ne suis pas feu d'artifice, je suis feu de la passion ! En tout cas il embrasse super bien, enfin, plus que le dernier mec que j'ai embrassé…

Il me raccompagne chez moi, je l'embrasse une dernière fois et rentre dans ma chambre discrètement. Je ne prends pas le temps de me déshabiller ou de me démaquiller, je me glisse dans les draps et pose la tête sur l'oreiller. Il est 23h30. Je m'endors en espérant que demain sera aussi intéressant que cette journée. Vivre la vie à fond ! Telle est ma devise...


End file.
